


Mistleho

by cdaae



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdaae/pseuds/cdaae
Summary: Hades was spending Christmas alone. He didn’t mind, really. All he and Minthe seemed to do was fight. He wasn’t sure if they were even on speaking terms at that moment He had reminded Minthe that he was expecting her to be by his side at the office party, and she had given him one of her wicked smirks. “Didn’t I tell you? Thetis and I are going on a holiday getaway. Guess you’re going stag.”He’d let her go, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. Truthfully, he didn’t want to attend with her anyway. He just hated going alone. And Persephone would be there…
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Mistleho

Hades was spending Christmas alone. He didn’t mind, really. All he and Minthe seemed to do was fight. He wasn’t sure if they were even on speaking terms at that moment He had reminded Minthe that he was expecting her to be by his side at the office party, and she had given him one of her wicked smirks.  _ “Didn’t I tell you? Thetis and I are going on a holiday getaway. Guess you’re going stag.”  _

He’d let her go, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. Truthfully, he didn’t want to attend with her anyway. He just hated going alone. And Persephone would be there…

He had respected her wishes, just as he’d told her he would. He limited how often they communicated via text and he only spent time alone with her if absolutely necessary. He would give her a cordial nod whenever they passed each other at work. But he missed her; he desperately longed to re-establish a friendship with her, wanted to be close to her, to inhale her sweet cinnamon scent…

Hades sighed as he sat at his desk, his head in his hands. Surely a little crush like this should have disappeared by now. Why did his heart quicken at the mere thought of the little pink goddess?

The party would be starting soon and he knew he should probably head downstairs. He’d finished his work for the day. But he couldn’t stop his mind from wondering if she’d brought someone to the party, he couldn’t bear the thought of watching her hang on someone else’s arm all night. The thought of her smiling at someone else, flirting and laughing, letting him take her home...a wave of nauseous jealousy washed over him as he imagined it. Hades poured himself a drink from the bottle he kept in his desk drawer for emergencies. Sure, there would be alcohol at the party. This was just… a little liquid courage, something to get him to the party - to help him face her. Downing it in one gulp, he steadied his nerves and straightened his tie. Imagine, the  _ King of the Underworld _ , undone by a diminutive goddess like her. 

_ Enough stalling, _ he told himself.  _ It’s time to join the party before Hecate makes her way up here. _

Stepping out of the elevator, he found the fourth floor to be very festive and very crowded. If he was lucky, maybe he wouldn’t be able to see her among all his other employees. He waded through the crowd toward the beverage table, looking for something strong to wash down the anxiety roiling inside of him. 

“You don’t exactly look like you’re filled with holiday cheer.” He recognized her voice before he saw her.  _ Damn _ . He cursed his own genetics, sure that his height was what made him so easy for her to find - after all he stood over a head taller than the second tallest person in the room. 

“Persephone…” He turned to face her, needing a strong drink even more than he had a moment ago. She was stunning as ever; her cardinal-red dress should have clashed with her pink skin and yet… somehow it only made her look more beautiful, the red fabric seeming to brighten her natural glow. Her hair was long but tied back, and sprigs of holly rested at the crown of her head. White fluff lined the hem and sleeves of her off-the-shoulder dress. She must be adjusting to the cold, a few months ago she wouldn’t have been able to go anywhere in the Underworld with her shoulders exposed..  _ ‘I wouldn’t mind warming her up if she were to get chilly… _ ’ his traitorous mind whispered. 

She crossed her arms and looked him up and down, tapping her foot in an irritated manner. “A black suit? Don’t you know it’s a Christmas party?”

“Hey now,” he protested, moving closer, “I wore a festive tie, see?” He lifted his tie away from his shirt. It was red, sprinkled with little sour Grinch faces. 

She let out a little laugh, her perfect giggle that he was far too fond of. “The Grinch? How fitting. I’m surprised you even came to the party,  _ Scrooge _ .”

Hades chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. “Hecate would have my head if I didn’t at least make an appearance.”

“Would you mind going somewhere a little quieter?” Her cheeks flushed a little and she looked down bashfully at her own request, no doubt realizing that it went against the boundaries she had asked him for. “I’d like to catch up but I can barely hear you over the music and the party.”

‘ _ Don’t do it.  _ Don’t  _ do it _ ’, his mind warned. He pushed the thought away and offered her his arm. “Of course.” She gave him a beaming smile as she took his arm. He led her through the room, feeling a small bit of satisfaction at having the most beautiful goddess in Olympus on _ his _ arm, even if it was only for a brief moment as he led her somewhere more suited to private conversation. 

They moved into the copy room, electing to stay there to talk because it was dark and devoid of people. Persephone closed the door and he observed her silently. She turned to him, her back against the door. “Are we… still friends?”

Her question caught him off-guard. “What? Of course. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just…” her eyes moved off to rest on the ground in front of her , “You barely talk to me anymore. Most of the time… it’s like you’re  _ avoiding  _ me.”

Hades closed the distance between them, kneeling so that he was eye-level with her. He took her little hands in his. “Sweetness… a thousand apologies, I never wanted you to feel as if I’m not your friend…” His voice faltered as he scrambled for a way to convince her that he hadn’t been intentionally avoiding her - despite the fact that it was  _ exactly _ what he had been doing. “I guess I’ve just been distracted by work. The Underworld doesn’t run itself.”

The look she gave him was warm and affectionate, obviously comforted by his words. “Yeah, I’m sorry… I let it get to my head…”

They gazed at each other in silence, until mistletoe sprouted from the ceiling above their heads, extending down towards them. Persephone blanched, obviously embarrassed by her powers’ betrayal of her innermost thoughts. “I’m sorry! M-My powers are still a little unpredictable…”

Hades crooked a finger under her chin. “Don’t apologize sweetness. I believe two people caught under mistletoe are supposed to share a kiss, correct?” He heard a little hitch in her breathing, and the soft sound lit a fire inside him that threatened to consume him. He met her lips with his, gently, reverently, as if she’d vanish if he made one sudden move. 

The mewling sigh she released against his lips was all the encouragement he needed. His hands rested on her hips as kissed her, he touched her tenderly at first but soon they were both clutching at each other and their kisses became heated. His tie and her dress were quickly dropped to the floor and the rest of his clothes soon followed. He broke the kiss only to murmur “are you sure?” and she responded with a desperate kiss, her tongue plundering his mouth. This fierce determination to take what she wanted from his was a side he hadn’t even been aware she had and it thrilled him, setting a fire within him that only she could extinguish. 

The room had very few spots to accommodate lovemaking, so he laid his coat on the floor like a blanket and gently lowered her onto her back. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, so close to her wet center. He wanted to taste her, to take his time learning every inch of her with his mouth, but his throbbing shaft demanded immediate attention. He settled himself between her legs, craning down to kiss her lips.

With one thrust, he eliminated the distance between them. Her hands tightened on his arms and her mouth ceased moving with his. For a moment, they held still, listening to each other’s heavy breathing. And then he was moving against her in a strong, steady rhythm. Her head fell back in ecstasy, exposing herself so that Hades could kiss and nip at her neck. Every single inch of her skin seemed petal-soft, his cock sheathed in what felt like warm velvet. She was intoxicating and he was definitely drunk off her. Hades knew, in that moment, that he would happily drink himself to death if she was his poison. 

All too soon, he felt the tension building, threatening to shatter his self control. He moved at a maddening pace, her name leaving his lips in soft grunts against the skin of her neck. He didn’t expect her to shatter around him when she did. She writhed beneath him and - had he anticipated her climax - he might have covered her mouth as she cried out his name to prevent anyone who may have nearby from hearing her. Her pulsing waves of pleasure spurred his own release and he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He came hot and heavy, whispering her name like a prayer into her skin. They held each other closely as the pleasure ebbed, coming back to reality as they clung to one another. Her hands traced lazy lines up and down his back while his mouth worshipped her ear with soft kisses and gentle bites. 

Maybe tomorrow, in the harsh light of day, she would look back on this moment with regret, but he couldn’t allow himself to linger on that thought. Right now,  _ she wanted him _ , and that was all that mattered. The party continued outside, life continuing as usual, but within the four walls of that room time stopped and Hades and Persephone were able to pretend that they were the only two beings in the realms. He held his little pink goddess against his chest and knew, as she nestled into him and closed her eyes, that he had found Elysium. 


End file.
